


Visas

by portmanteaux



Series: Supporting Characters [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Brunch, M/M, Sex Talk, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmanteaux/pseuds/portmanteaux
Summary: Very short oneshot that takes place during the events of 'Supporting Characters.' Kurt has brunch with his girlfriends, who want to know way more about his relationship with Blaine.





	Visas

 

           

            Santana held up a perfectly manicured finger. " _Please_ , we can hear about Rachel's sad and pathetic romantic failings later. We're here to talk about you and the kinky butt sex you're having with your dapper hobbit dreamboat of a boyfriend."

            "That's none of your business. And since when does my sex life warrant a brunch date?" Kurt wondered.

            "This is the first guy you've been serious about since college, or maybe ever. And he's absolutely perfect, and we don't get a lot of opportunities for girl talk because we've all been with the same partners for years except for Rachel," Tina explained, ticking the reasons off on her fingers and ignoring Rachel's offended look. "So spill. The sex is great, right?"

            Kurt drank deeply and peered over the rim of his mimosa at the eager faces all staring at him. "We haven't slept together." He grimaced through their dramatic and scandalized reactions to his confession.

            "Like, you haven't slept in a bed together because you've done all your fucking on kitchen counters and against walls?" Santana clarified, sounding hopeful.

            Kurt rolled his eyes. "I mean we haven't had sex yet."

            "Nothing at all?" Tina asked.

            Kurt shook his head. "We've not yet granted our hands visas to travel south of the equator."

            "You don't need hands, but okay," Santana muttered.

            "Well, why not?" Rachel demanded. "He's hot! You're hot!"

            "Despite our mutual hotness we're taking things slowly."

            "Kurt, are you saving yourself for marriage?" Brittany wondered.

            "No." Kurt sighed. "Blaine's last relationship ended really badly. He got hurt, and he needs some time. I'm waiting for him to be ready.”

            "I'll bet he's hiding something. Like a sex dungeon. Or maybe he has a tiny penis," Santana suggested.

            Tina gasped. “Maybe he’s a virgin!”

            “He’s not hiding anything,” Kurt snapped.

            "I think it's romantic," Rachel countered. "Waiting for your first time and developing that connection first. When you do make love I'm sure it'll be magical," she said reassuringly.

            "Speaking for those of us who aren't grandmothers from the 1950s, I hope you get it in, and soon," Santana said.

            Kurt scowled at Santana and changed the subject. "Rachel, how did your audition go last week?" Her eyes lit up and she immediately launched into a play-by-play of her meeting with the auditioning panel. Kurt sighed in relief and finished his drink, ignoring Santana's dirty look.


End file.
